


Snacks

by MadHatterLilith



Series: Love [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterLilith/pseuds/MadHatterLilith
Summary: Sometimes love is just so innocent that it makes you feel bad to look at it. It makes you feel bad for growing up and makes you wonder what went wrong in your life.Or that's sort of how Gintoki felt watching his adoptive daughter share her food with a certain raven haired classmate.
Relationships: Imai Nobume & Sasaki Isaburou, Imai Nobume/Kagura, Kagura & Sakata Gintoki, Sakata Gintoki & Sasaki Isaburou
Series: Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574143
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> A rare pairing I LOVE so much!
> 
> A high school AU where Gintoki and Isaburo are Kagura and Nobume's adoptive dads.

Sometimes love is just so innocent that it makes you feel bad to look at it. It makes you feel bad for growing up and makes you wonder what went wrong in your life. 

Or that's sort of how Gintoki felt watching his adoptive daughter share her food with a certain raven haired classmate. 

Her food.

_Kagura was sharing her food._

Nobume didn't seem to think much of it, but you could never tell quite what that girl was thinking at any given moment. Probably about doughnuts though, he bet. She probably thought mostly about doughnuts.

Which she shared with the yato, not worrying about not having any left or worrying about how many more dozen she had to get simply to share. In fact she made it seem normal that she was picking up three to four dozen each time she visited.

Actually, for her, it probably was.

Gintoki really envied Isaburo; his own wallet would be crying tears of blood if he was Nobume's father. But Isaburo played it cool, except for when he texted Gintoki or posted pictures of their daughters hanging out on social media.

If he had to be tagged in another post with #theygrowupsofast or #younglove he was going to murder someone. Forget Mr. Teacher-who-never-teaches, he's going to be Mr. Killed-My-Kid's-In-Laws. 

Enough was enough. Gin loved sweets but between the parental pride and how the two girls interacted, sharing their snacks without prompting, coming over unannounced to study together, and working together to make Okita's life hell...This wasn't just sweet, it was tooth decay.

(And he wasn't sure why, but even when she studied with an uperclassman with perfect grades, Kagura flunked every exam.)

But it was nice to watch them. It was nice to see Nobume open up to others, to see the two girls relax together, pretend their hands just happened to accidentally touch, go to festivals together. It was nice to see Kagura happy. 

They both deserved it, that happiness. Years later, when they came right out with it and called thier relationship what it was, the silver haired teacher relaxed. His daughter was in good hands. After all, they cared enough about each other to share their favorite food.

If that wasn't love, he didn't know what was.


End file.
